


Boys Just Want to Have Fun

by freewithme



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewithme/pseuds/freewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Finn/Rachel, Rachel’s little brother - (802): I don’t care how hungover you are, go back to the frat house and get him. HE IS 11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Just Want to Have Fun

** Boys Just Want to Have Fun **

~.~

 **(802):** I don’t care how hungover you are, go back to the frat house and get him. HE IS 11!

~.~

Rachel’s grandmother dies the day before Daniel has football try-outs.

He’s been waiting for this day for such a long time and Hiram and Leroy don’t have it their hearts to drag the 11 year old boy all the way to Illinois for the weekend. When he heard the news he actually cried and Rachel honestly couldn’t figure out if he was crying because of grandma Ariella or because of football. She supposes it’s a little bit of both, even though he hasn’t seen grandma since he was seven.

She and her fathers brainstormed for a little while on what to do with her brother, they even went as far as offering Rachel if she wanted to stay with him, which she promptly declined. Yes, she hasn’t seen her grandma in a while, but she would never forgive herself for missing the funeral. Her grandma took care of her when she was little and it hurts to know that she’s gone so she really wants a chance to say a last goodbye.

They talk about it all morning and after Rachel giving her word that Finn will be a suitable candidate to look after Daniel, they agree. And they’re even more inclined to agree because it’s not like they have a bunch of options to begin with. Their friends are not available, all busy up in the Hamptons for the Summer, and they are definitely not comfortable with getting a babysitter for the entire weekend, so they concur. Rachel calls Finn and explains the situation to him and he’s hesitant about it at first, only truly agreeing when Rachel promised to do that _thing_ he likes when she comes back. Over and over. Until he’s exhausted and can’t move anymore.

A few hours later, the Berry clan drops Daniel off with not one, but two gigantic travel bags by his feet, a body pillow tucked under Leroy’s arm, and another regular pillow in Rachel’s hand. Hiram’s carrying a few plastic bags that most certainly contain a bunch of healthy and vegan food and seriously, Finn would make a joke about it, but he’s been dating Rachel for a little three years now and they’ve travelled with her parents and brother, so he’s not exactly surprised at this behaviour.

Daniel’s ecstatic about the entire thing, of course. He’s looking up at Finn like it’s his birthday and he got the present he’s been waiting for all year, his eyes are shining and he’s giddy, bouncing on his feet, just waiting for an invitation to get inside.

He’s so cheerful when he says, “Hi, Finn!”

“Hey, little man! Ready for an awesome weekend?” Hiram clears his throat and raises his brow. Finn quickly backtracks. “Err… I meant, ready for a quiet weekend?” Hiram gives Finn a barely there smile and nods his head, indicating he appreciates this answer way more.

Everyone gets inside, Rachel giving Finn a soft kiss and squeezing his arm, her way of saying thank you. They settle inside of Finn’s small living room and Hiram goes to the fridge, stacking up the food he brought.

“Thank you for doing this, Finn,” Leroy says, a grateful smile on his face.

“Not a problem, Leroy. I’m sure Daniel and I will have a great, peaceful weekend.” Finn ruffles Daniel’s hair and the boy grins so hard, his face might as well split in half.

Finn then gives the older man a dimpled grin and Leroy visibly relaxes. Rachel runs her hand on Finn’s back, showing him how proud she is that Finn gets along with her fathers. Leroy is obviously the one who’s more open and has spent countless hours talking to Finn about football and how much the Giants are an embarrassment and he swears he’s _this close_ to supporting the Jets just to be petty. Finn always laughs because Leroy is the biggest Giants fan he has ever met, and his stepfather is one Burt Hummel, the man known to have a few (drunken) tattoos of the specific sports team. Not to say Hiram doesn’t like Finn. He totally does but he’s just more cautious and likes to keep Finn constantly on his toes. More frequently than Finn would ever care for, but he loves Rachel so he just doesn’t complain.

Like right now, for instance. Finn doesn’t even have to look to know Hiram is going through his fridge to make sure he doesn’t have any alcohol or anything like that. He does it at Rachel’s house, too. It’s not like he’s going to let the fact that Rachel lives alone get in the way. Or the fact that Finn has been leaving on his one since he was 18. Plus, Finn might be 22, but Rachel _just_ turned 21 last December and her father doesn’t like the thought of his Princess getting intoxicated. Finn almost laughs at the thought, if only he knew what Rachel likes to do when she has tequila flowing through her… Finn thinks Hiram would probably die a little. And also maybe kill Finn for getting along with Rachel’s ideas.

After Hiram’s inspection, he gives Leroy the thumbs up and they’re ready to go. Leroy gives Finn instructions on how to cook Daniel’s food and Rachel laughs at her Papa.

“Papa, we’ve been together for over three years, Finn knows how to do this.”

Leroy gives her a tight smile. “Just making sure, Princess.”

Finn doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, he actually likes Leroy’s instructions. One time he and Hiram went out of town and left Rachel and Finn taking care of Daniel in their home for almost a month and he wrote this huge detailed list on how they should clean and cook everything and Finn still follows a few instructions in his own home. Plus, it’s how he learnt how to properly fold elastic sheets. That shit is hard even when Finn watched videos on YouTube on it, but a few of Leroy’s words were enough to teach him. He appreciates it, actually.

Rachel excuses herself and calls Finn into his bedroom so they can talk before her leaving for a few days. Hiram, always the suspicious one, questions, “Why can’t you just talk here, Princess?” Rachel good naturally rolls her eyes and drags Finn into his room, Finn giving Hiram an apologetic look.

“Please don’t take him to any parties, Finn. I don’t want him hanging around Noah,” she says when they’re inside. Finn has the guts to act offended and then she glares at him, knowing exactly how much Daniel will bug him to take him anywhere that possibly has women and loud music. He raises his hands in self-defence, nodding and giving her a small smile.

“I promise, baby.”

“I’m serious, Finn. He’s going to beg you for it. And you cannot cave in, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he quips. He puts his arm around her waist and drops a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Don’t try and sweet kiss me into this, Finn Hudson,” she mumbles against his lips half-convincingly. Closing her arms around his neck, she brings her body forward and kisses him slow and deep, just the way it makes him do whatever she wants. “If you’re not a good boyfriend, you won’t get what I promised you,” she teases, tongue tracing his bottom lip.

Finn groans and kisses her hard, hands closing around her hips and pressing her against him, showing her exactly how much he’s going to miss her.

“I’m going to miss you this weekend, baby girl.” He licks his lips and steals another kiss, not able to contain himself.

“Me too, but I’ll see you on Monday morning, okay?” Finn nods, bringing her closer to a few more gentle, little kisses before Hiram knocks on Finn’s door, claiming they’ll be late for their flight.

~.~

Finn does his best to entertain Daniel and take his mind off his grandmother’s death for the rest of Friday. He doesn’t exactly thinks he was too sad about it, instead following Finn around and asking about parties and when he was going to get to see Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck. He’s acting just like Rachel said he would and Finn chuckles at Daniel’s behaviour. Finn manages to dodge the question and then they play Mario Kart for the rest of day, obviously taking breaks every three hours so Daniel can eat his already planned meals.

By 9pm Daniel is already exhausted, so Finn stretches his couch and makes sure Daniel brushes his teeth (twice) and flosses them. Because Hiram and Leroy are very big on personal hygiene and they taught their children that they should brush their teeth, floss, and then brush it again. Finn made the mistake of mentioning once that he read that brushing your teeth too much is actually not that good for anyone’s health, but the stares he received after he said it, coloured very much with scowls, made him shut up his mouth faster than he ever did in his life. Rachel just gave him this sympathetic look and squeezed his knee under the table.

Finn doesn’t want to disturb Daniel’s sleep, another very important thing to the Berry family, so he spends the rest of the night in his room talking to Rachel and letting her rant about her aunts and their excessive need to “recommend” her rhinoplasty surgery even though everyone and their dogs have large noses in this family. Finn reassures her she’s the most beautiful woman in the world and she seems to calm down after that, so that’s a win.

And when she swiftly slides into a little bit of sexting (nothing major because she says she doesn’t “get it”, which, duh, she totally does because she’s always awesome at it) Finn’s not mad either. He remember this random episode of this show Rachel watches that seriously everyone had sex after this funeral because it makes people want to feel closer to the ones they love or something? Anyway, he was half asleep when Rachel explained it to him, but he’s sure never opposed to pleasing his girl for a little bit. Her smiley faces are always worth it anyway.

~.~

Daniel’s going to be an awesome quarterback someday and Finn feels like a proud older brother when everyone comes and compliments the boy to him. He doesn’t correct them when they say his little brother’s got an amazing arm, just smiles really big and thanks them for their kind words. The kid absolutely nails the try-outs and Finn takes him out for vegan ice cream later so they can celebrate.

He makes sure to take pictures and film a little and then sends it to Rachel and her dads. They have this little group chat going on on this messenger app and Finn was a little weirded out by it at first, but it’s actually super useful, particularly when Hiram and Leroy want to invite Finn for something and don’t have time to run it through Rachel. Rachel obviously loves the idea and also made a group for herself, Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine and now Finn has to silent his phone because they all talk so much, but it’s cute, you know? He loves how close he is to Rachel’s family and how close she is to his.

They’re eating ice cream when Daniel asks, “Finn, do you think we can hit a few parties tonight?”

Finn’s eyes widen and he wants to laugh, Daniel wants to grow up so fast, it’s cute and funny how he thinks Finn and Rachel’s lives are the shit. He always talks about living alone like Rachel and Finn and how awesome it’s going to be. Boy, he has no idea.

“’Hit a few parties’?” Finn questions. “Who taught you how to talk like that?”

Daniel shrugs. “Puck.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

“So… are we?”

“Not tonight, Danny. Maybe in a few years, okay, buddy?” The kid pouts and sighs, a defeated expression on his face. He nods a little and then continues on eating his ice cream.

~.~

Daniel was so tired from his try-outs that he took a super long nap in the afternoon. When it’s 11pm he’s wide awake and sort of jumping around. Finn’s tired from waking up so early to drive him to the try-outs and also from spending the entire afternoon riding his bike with Daniel because the boy seriously never gets tired so yeah, he’s sort of dozing off when his phone rings.

Puck’s all excited and somewhat screaming on the other side of the line when he invites Finn for a few rounds of poker at his place. Finn contemplates for a second before remembering Rachel would positively kill him if he took her brother there when she’s not around to make Puck is being decent. And it’s not like he can just leave the kid at his place and go by himself, not when Daniel is more awake than he is.

“I can’t, man. Rachel’s brother is staying over this weekend.”

Daniel’s ears perk up at Finn’s words. Finn shakes his head at him and the boy deflects, his bottom lip dramatically sticking out. He really is Rachel’s brother, there’s no denying it.

_“So? Bring him with you, we can teach him a few things anyway.”_

Finn actually stops and thinks for a moment. It’s probably just going to be just him, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike because they all live together and it’s not like playing a little bit of poker can be considered a party anyway. At Finn’s silence, Puck celebrates.

 _“Whenever you’re silent, you’re agreeing with my awesome idea. See you in fifteen, bro!”_ he says and hangs up.

Finn scrunches his face in thought. Daniel notices Finn’s actually contemplating the idea and he widens his eyes and gives Finn a big smile. He actually bats his eyelashes a bit and yep, Rachel definitely taught him this. Or maybe she played this trick with her parents and he saw it.

He doesn’t want to fold because it works every single time when Rachel does it. And he doesn’t want to encourage the kid, you know? But after thinking about it he comes to the conclusion that it can’t be _that_ bad, they’ll just play a little poker and then come back to his place.

Picking up his wallet and phone, Finn gets up and tells Daniel they’re going to Puck’s place, but it’s _definitely_ not a party. Daniel nods excitedly nonetheless and is quick to follow Finn out the door.

Puck lives just a few blocks away so they walk there. When they get inside there’s loud music coming from the basement, Daniel is almost jumping out of his skin, he’s _so_ excited as he claps his hand together and runs towards the sound. Finn shakes his head, a smile on his face when he goes after Daniel.

~.~

Finn wakes up with a killer headache, his mouth dry with a sour taste and he’s sort of disgusted with himself when he runs his tongue over his dry lips. It takes a little bit for him to realise he’s sleeping on his couch. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees it’s 11:30am already. He never sleeps his late, it’s always such a waste of a perfectly good day.

Memories of last night come back to him and he groans, his half opened eyes trying to adjust to sunlight coming through the open curtain. Him or Daniel should have probably closed it when they came back.

Holy shit, Daniel!

Finn gets up, somewhat unstable on his feet. He sits on the arm of the couch for support and rubs the heels of his hand against his eyes, his pounding headache killing him softly.

“Daniel?” his scratchy voice asks. As soon as his head stops spinning for like, two seconds, he gets up again. “Daniel?” he tries again.

There’s no answer and Finn’s heart starts beating faster than he’s comfortable with. If he somehow lost Rachel’s brother… oh man, her fathers are going to kill him. He opens his bedroom door and ducks his head inside. Nope, nothing. He goes for the bathroom and still nothing.

His phone buzzes over the centre table in the living room and he rushes to it. There’s a few texts and missed calls from Rachel, one text from Puck and one from Daniel. He swallows the lump on his throat. This cannot be good.

Rachel’s texts start cute and sweet as always, but then she gets increasingly angry and Finn’s shrinking into the couch even though Rachel can’t see him right now.

 **Rachel at** **8:03am:** Good morning, Finn! :) How was last night? You guys didn’t do anything crazy right? :p hope not! Text me when you wake up, handsome! I love you so much, you’re the best for doing this :*

 **Rachel at** **8:39am:** Such an adorable sleepy head! Daniel would already be awake by now, I’m surprised he didn’t wake you up! Text me when you’re up.

 **Rachel at** **10am:** Finn, I know it’s Sunday, but you hardly ever sleeps after 9am, even after our special nights ;) Text me soon, babe.

 **Rachel at** **10:16am:** I hope nothing’s wrong, my dads are starting to ask if I talked to you guys already and how’s everything going. Is something wrong? Daddy is going to text you soon if you don’t answer me.

 **Rachel at** **10:34am:** Okay, I keep trying to call Daniel but his phone is off? I’m starting to get concerned…

 **Rachel at** **10:47am:** Finn, I managed to talk to Daniel. TEXT ME OR CALL ME BACK RIGHT NOW! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, FINN!

 **Rachel at** **11am:** Finn, answer your phone. I can’t believe you took my brother to a frat party! FINN!

 **Rachel at** **11:05:** Finn Christopher Hudson, answer your phone RIGHT NOW! I am NOT joking!

 **Rachel at** **11:10am:** I’m not kidding, Finn. It’s better if you just talk to me, don’t avoid this or it’s going to get much worse!!

 **Rachel at** **11:20am:** I had to lie to my dads and I hate it. I’m going to kill you.

 **Rachel at** **11:32am:** FINN, WHERE ARE YOU?!

He cringes as he goes through her texts, knowing full we’ll have to sit down and hear Rachel scream for hours about how wrong this is and how much of a bad example it is of Finn’s characters for Daniel to see him drinking and partying (even though it was just Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Finn playing some poker and having a little fun.) He’s honestly scared to call her back right now, he doesn’t want to be yelled at and if Rachel’s dads are around… yep, it’s going to be so _bad_.

He checks Daniel’s text before texting Rachel back.

 **Daniel at 10:50am:** Hey, Finn! Thanks for letting me stay at Puck’s place, this is so awesome! See you later!!!

He laughs at Daniel’s excitement, the kid really enjoys hanging with Finn and his friends, last night was probably one of the best nights of his eleven year old life.

Puck’s text is the next one he reads.

 **Puck at 11am:** Bro, Rachel and her dads are so going to kill you for forgetting her brother here lmao you fucking lightweight. Let me know when you’re up, I want to laugh directly at your face for hours and hours hahahahaha.

He cringes again and goes back to Rachel’s conversation, texting her back and trying to soften the blow.

 **Finn at 11:34am:** Hi, beautiful. I’m so sorry, Rach, Daniel is a Puck’ place, but I’m going to pick him up in a little while, I just have to take a quick shower and wash this hangover away. Please don’t be mad. Please. It was not a party, we just played some poker. It was just me, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, and Danny. Please don’t be mad, baby.

She calls him literally a second after he sends her a text and he doesn’t answer it, staring at his phone with wide eyes, too scared to hear her yelling at him.

 **Rachel at 11:34am:** Finn, you just texted me, why aren’t you answering your phone? I know you’re there right now.

Finn texts her back.

 **Finn at 11:35am:** I’m scared :(

He braces himself for her answer, expecting his phone to ring again, but it doesn’t.

 **Rachel at 11:35am:** STOP BEING A BABY!

 **Finn at 11:36am:** Rach, I swear, it wasn’t a party!

 **Rachel at 11:36am:** Then why the f are you hungover? If my 11 year old brother drank a drop of alcohol, Finn…

 **Finn at 11:37am:** You know I always get a hangover, baby. I’m like a lightweight, my size means nothing in times like these. I drank like, four beers. I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll pick him up, I swear.

 **Rachel at 11:37am:** I don’t care how hungover you are, go back to the frat house and get him. HE IS 11!

 **Finn at 11:38am:** You know it’s not a frat house, Rach, it’s just the guys living together… and my shower takes like two minutes…

 **Rachel at 11:38am:** OH MY GOSH, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN, FINN. EVER! I MEAN IT.

 **Finn at 11:38am:** Walking out the door right now.

~.~

After picking Daniel up and having Puck laugh at his face for like, five straight minutes, Finn takes Daniel back to his place, showers and texts Rachel, letting her know her brother is safe and sound. He even attaches a selfie of Daniel and him, and if he happens to be wearing his glasses and smiling really big, just the way Rachel loves, just the way it melts her heart, then that’s just a thing that happened. Her only answer is a flat “Good.”, but Finn really thinks it’s a great response because she could have either ignored him completely or talked about how cute her brother looks, completely ignoring his presence in the picture.

Finn makes them lunch and then talks to Daniel about last night and explains to him that it wasn’t a big deal and that sure, he can tell his dads about it, but please don’t exaggerate, Daniel, you know it was just us guys hanging around and talking and stuff. It wasn’t like a big deal or anything.

He thought about telling Daniel that he shouldn’t ever mentioned last night to his fathers, but then he remembers this class he took last year with Santana, who’s a Psychology major, and the professor talked about how much people sabotage children’s relationships with their parents when they ask them “not to mention this or that” because it leads the child to believe secrecy is acceptable or even good, and it can make them hide really important stuff in times of need, so he takes the honesty route.

Daniel nods through the conversation, a small smile on his lips.

“I know it wasn’t like a super party or anything,” he shrugs his little shoulder. “But I’m sure Papa and Daddy will be glad I had fun! Don’t you think, Finn?”

Finn smiles at his cute words. “Sure do, buddy.”

~.~

The first thing Daniel says, well, shrieks, when Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel enter Finn’s apartment is “I GOT TO GO TO A GROWN UP PARTY, DADDIES!” and by the look on Hiram and Leroy’s faces, Finn’s pretty sure he’s never allowed to come near Rachel’s brother ever again.

Ever.

~.~

So okay, Hiram and Leroy eventually forgive Finn for the little mishap and they even let Finn join them on their next vacation. And it’s not because Finn just proposed to Rachel the week before or anything.

Rachel and Daniel went for their sibling night walk/bounding time and Finn and Leroy are sitting at the dining table at the Berry’s cottage in the Hamptons and he keeps apologising over and over again for last year’s accident and Leroy laughs a little, clapping Finn on his back.

“It happens, son, don’t worry about. He wasn’t hurt, he didn’t drink any alcohol… We were all young and stupid one day.” Finn gives him a small smile. “Hiram once lost Rachel for five hours at the mall after a night of a little too much wine drinking; he’s not exactly the best one to judge.” Finn eyes widen and he tries not to laugh. All he can hear is Hiram’s loud voice coming from the kitchen.

“LEROY! That’s a family secret!”

Leroy chuckles and tells him, “Sorry, honey, but Finn is definitely part of the family now.”

~.~

Fin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**

 


End file.
